Balance
by sue9292
Summary: They were the perfect balance together. This is the tale of how Hermione and Ron got engaged !FLUFF!


**A/N yes I know Ron is just a little OOC but its my story so :P hehe**

They were a perfect balance.

He brought out her more adventurous side and she kept his grades up.

He brought her breakfast in bed, took her on impulsive picnics and made her feel loved and she made sure he didn't kill malfoy, kept his feet on the ground and when they weren't on the ground she made sure he didn't die on that damned broom of his.

When they were together they fit perfectly.

* * *

"I am going to kill you Malfoy!" Ron yelled, storming towards the lake where Malfoy and his cronies were sat.

Earlier that morning Malfoy had reduced Ginny to tears, telling her his father was going to kill their mother and father and leave them all to die in a gutter where they belonged.

Harry was in detention and Hermione was in the library which left him to kill the blonde bastard with no interuptions.

Crabbe and Goyle stood, arms crossed, while Malfoy didn't even bother to get up.

"How dare you speak to my sister like that!" He yelled again, stopping infront of the two burly teens.

"I told the truth Weasel. You all should go live in the gutter, although the place your living now isn't much better anyway." Was the sneered reply.

Ron stood, livid.

Then something inside of him just snapped. Thrusting both arms out he pushed Crabbe and Goyle backwards, at this they both fell over their leader and right into the lake. Unable to swim they both splashed around helplessly until a shot of light went past Ron's head and flung the boys from the water a few metres away, neither got up as they were both exhausted from trying to stay above the water.

Malfoy was clutching his side from his two associates blows as they fell.

Ron moved forwards and pulled his arm back to hit him but was stopped.

Two smaller hands were holding onto his wrist, he turned and saw Hermione. She looked up at him imploringly and kissed his knuckles softly.

He let his arm drop and pulled her to him, he kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him and slowly moved him away from the still gasping blonde.

"Why don't you let me have any fun, love?" He asked playfully, arm slung around her shoulders. She chuckled.

"Well for one you'd get sent to Azkaban and the second is that if you'd have killed him I couldn't do this-" She replied, turning on her last word to shoot a spell at Malfoy which flung him into the water. Unlike his comrades Malfoy could swim and was soon shouting insults which the pair ignored.

Ron's mouth hit his chest as he stared at what she'd just done.

"Since when are you so bad?" He asked after getting over what she'd done.

She shrugged "Don't know, but when ever it was it was definitely your fault."

And they both turned, chuckling and walked back to the castle

* * *

Hermione sat in the library once again.

She slammed a book closed and rubbed her eyes, it was very late. Glancing at her watch she realised it was after curfew and gasped. She wouldn't get into trouble as she was a prefect but still she'd never broken curfew before!

She collected her things and as she walked from the library after recieving a dirty look from Madam Pince a blindfold suddenly clouded her vision.

She froze but then as arms came around her waist from behind she relaxed, knowing instantly that it was Ron.

"Did I scare you?" He asked playfully.

"Of course not" She replied unconvincingly, to which he chuckled.

Taking her hand he started to walk her carefully down the hallway.

"Where are we going Ron?" She asked, a little nervous at what her spontanious boyfriend had planned.

"You'll see, and yes I've planned this so we won't get into trouble, Dumbledore agreed to it." He answered calmly, guiding her round a corner.

Throwing caution to the wind Hermione decided to trust him and enjoy herself. She couldn't believe he'd changed her this much though.

He took her bag from her arm and heard him put it on his own shoulder. He was sweet like that and she loved it.

After a minute of trying to walk down the stairs they had both realised it wasn't going to work

"Maybe you should take the blindfold off" Hermione tried.

Ron laughed.

"Nice try but I have a plan."

And without a further word he swept Hermione off of her feet making her gasp, he chuckled as she flung her arms around his neck, her fear of heights still intact.

She felt him kiss her hair.

After a few minutes they were near the main door

"You can put me down now" She told him, quite comfortable in his arms

"Nope." He answered simply. She didn't complain.

After a minute or so Hermione's feet hit the earth again and she swayed a little, but was steadied by Ron's hand on her arm.

"You can take the blindfold off now" He whispered and she instantly did it, now very curious.

She gasped as she saw what he'd done. They were beneath their favourite willow tree near the lake, he'd put up fairy lights through the branches and she had tears in her eyes as she looked across the lake, there were small white candles in the water and beside them there was a picnic basket and a sheet.

"You did all this?" She cried. No one had ever done anything like this for her before.

"All for you" He replied and took her hand, gently pulling her down to sit with him on the blanket. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him for she was leant against his chest and kissed her temple

"Thank you" She managed to say, overwhelmed.

"You're welcome. Now I think you should take a look in that basket, I got something special for you" He replied and she could hear that he was nervous in his voice.

She sat up a little and picket up the basket, which was very light she noticed. She flipped it open and her mouth fell open when she saw the contents. A small purple velvet box.

"Ron you didn't-" She started

"Just open it" He cut in with a chuckle.

She slowly picked the box out of the basket and clicked open the top. Yet again she gasped in delight.

A ring. The most beautiful ring she had ever seen, with a swirling golden band and a diamond set in the centre with a ruby on either side of it.

"Hermione Jane Granger. Will you marry me?" He asked quietly.

"Yes" She replied instantly, turning around in his arms to kiss him. After a minute or so he broke away and took the ring from her and put in on her finger

"I know they're usually silver but that's a Slytherin colour, so obviously it couldn't be silver. It was my mother's engagement ring, dad saved up for two whole years to get it for her and she passed it on to me to give to you. I hope we're as happy as they are" He told her with a laugh, she chuckled at him, trust him to say that.

"I love you" She told him, sincere.

He smiled down at her

"I love you too" He told her simply and they lay together for what seemed like years, content just with the moon light, the stars, the candles and eachother.


End file.
